


We own you (Yandere!Creepypasta x Abused!Depressed!Reader)

by Blackheart1454



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Depression, F/M, Gore, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Yandere, Yandere Creepypasta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackheart1454/pseuds/Blackheart1454
Summary: You are (Y/N) (L/N), a 16 years old girl who was abused since childhood. Your mother, who was a nurse, died of a disease and since then your father had been abusing you in the most inhuman ways. One night, after your father left you chained in the basement with horrible bruises, you decided you have enough. You made a plan to escape. Everything was fine… except to find your own father passed away on the floor… cover in his blood. Since from that night your life went from bad to worse. Will you survive to their madness love, will you become another victim at the end or will you accept their love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waring: This is going to be a Yandere fanfic, so you will be affected with an abusive relationship, torture, blood, forced lemons and gore. Please, read the history at your own risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are (Y/N) (L/N), a 16 years old girl who was abused since childhood. Your mother, who was a nurse, died of a disease and since then your father had been abusing you in the most inhuman ways. One night, after your father left you chained in the basement with horrible bruises, you decided you have enough. You made a plan to escape. Everything was fine… except to find your own father passed away on the floor… cover in his blood. Since from that night your life went from bad to worse. Will you survive to their madness love, will you become another victim at the end or will you accept their love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring: This is going to be a Yandere fanfic, so you will be affected with an abusive relationship, torture, blood, forced lemons and gore. Please, read the history at your own risk.

Author's note:Hi everyone! This is my first Creepypasta x Reader fanfic, and actually the first Yandere fanfic that I wrote in english. I want to write in english because I want to practice the language and also to improve my writting skills. I have to apologize if the fanfic has grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm doing my best :)

I hope you enjoy it!  
\------

I was panting heavily, feeling the blood staining every part of my body. I was chained against the wall. Naked, cover in boiling water burns, cuts, cigarette burns and bruises. Why I am here? Let me tell you my history. I used to be a happy girl with a normal life. I had two lovely parents, that were worry about me and always made sure that I had everything I need. My mom was a nurse and my father a journalist. I barely remember my mother, she was always busy at the hospital, she worked the whole day, and when she didn’t, she came home pretty late and, in that circumstance, my father was my best friend. He used to look after me, he used to take me to school, he used to listen to my problems… he used to love me.

One day, my mother got terrible sick, and my father did everything to cure her, to find a treatment… but as time passed, my mother’s illness became increasingly worse. She died one Friday at 12:00 am. From that day, dad started to act weird. He started to avoid me in every way, like I never exist. I never see him until night, but he was passed away on the coach with a smell of alcohol. That routine continued for 2 months. I knew he was having a hard time by dealing with mom’s death, I was waiting for him to recover, to return to the lovely father I knew, but I was wrong. So wrong.

Who knew that my life would become a nightmare overnight? First the insults began, then the beatings, finally the torture. I never knew what I did for deserve this, the only thing I was sure, he was always blaming me for mom’s death. I had to deal with the pain every second. There were days that I was bruised so bad that I hardly had the strength to stay awake. I never told anyone about this, he treated to kill me if I did… because of that I never had friends.  
“Well, well, well, look what we have here.”

I was so focus on my thoughts that I didn’t notice the man entered to the room.

“Did you sleep well you little shit?” he whispered in my ear.

“Y-yes..” I said. I could barely talk, my throat hurt from screaming and I hadn’t drink water in days.

“Yes, what? And look at me while I’m talking to you!” he pulled my hair to face him clearly annoyed.

“Y-yes.. s-sir” I replayed softly. 

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” he shouted angrily.

“YES SIR!”

“That’s better” he said pleased while unlocking the chains. “Get dress, you have 5 minutes and don’t keep me waiting.”

“Yes sir!” I said, and immediately ran to my room. I open the closet to put the first things that I found. I was kidding, I didn’t have a closet. I didn’t have furniture at all. That man sold most of the things of my room to buy alcohol and cigarettes. The only thing I had was an old futon that I used as bed and my cloths that were throw to the floor. Most of the were rip apart by the man when he was in bad mood. I only have simple t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies and jeans. I picked up (f/c) sweater, a (f/c) t-shirt, black ripped jeans and black combat boot. I took my bag pack and ran out of the house. My father was already waiting in his black car, with hesitation I approached it. Lucky for me, he didn’t say anything and started the car. It took around 25 minutes to arrive to school, the ride was uncomfortably silent. It was the same routine every fucking day. Waking up, dress up, go to the hellhole which is call school, return to home, eat a half bread, do the homework and the beating sections. I got out of the car and enter the building.

“Hey look the freak is here.”

“What a slut.”

“She looks like a mummy with all that bandages on.”

“Emo freak.”

“Why the hell is she still coming here?”

Same day, same routine, same idiots who don’t have anything better to do, it didn’t matter anyways. Since my father started to abusive me, nobody approached me because of the horrible bruises I have and they got me nicknames like the “emo freak”. Just keep going (Y/N), and let the idiots be idiots. I entered to the classroom, that was empty and wait for the teacher. I put on my headphones and listen to (f/s) while sketching on my math’s notebook. Little by little, it was filling up the people. A little later the school’s bell rings, the teacher followed by enter the room.

“Good morning everyone” the teacher said.

“Good morning” everybody replied, except me.

“You have a pop quiz, so take out your pencils and keep everything away.”

Everybody complained and the teacher just ignore them. Lucky for me I have nice grades on (f/s). While doing the quiz, I couldn’t help but notice that there was something or better… someone watching me outside. I looked thought the window and saw what it looks like a monochromatic clown, and he had an evil smirk on his face. 

“Miss (l/n) is there something wrong?” the teacher interrupted me.

“Eh… w-what?”

“I asked if there is something wrong?” the woman said annoyed.

“Eeehh… n-nothing miss” I murmured.

“The hurry up! You only have 20 minutes to complete the quiz!” she said while the others start to complain again.

I looked thought the window again, only to notice that the creepy clown was gone. What the hell was that?

??? P.O.V

-Soon. Very soon, just wait dear (Y/N), we will come for you. We will end your pain, you will be happy with us, you will love us…. Because you don’t have choice.-


	2. Chapter 2

The classes were over, I returned home after waking up in the infirmary. I passed out at physical education from the loss of blood. The teacher made us play volleyball and while playing, I got my cuts opened. When my father started with the physical abuse, I started to cut my wrists and legs, that’s another reason why I looked like a mummy with all those bandages. When I reached my house, I noticed that my father’s car wasn’t here. The son of a bitch was still at work, lucky me. I opened the door and walk towards the kitchen to have a small meal. Then I went to my room to do my homework, I changed into comfortable pajamas and grabbed my (f/c) headphones and listened (f/s) from (f/b). 

‘Why mom… why you left me? Why you didn’t take me with you?’ I thought while tears were forming in my eyes. ‘You over work yourself to give me everything I need, and because of that you are dead. It’s all my fault.’

I couldn’t help but to cry louder. I was true that my mother was dead because of me, she would be alive and father didn’t have to suffer every night. I always hear him screaming her name while he is drunk. I deserved every pain and torture; I don’t deserve to be happy or to find the peace at all. I grabbed the blade that is hidden under my pillow and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and rolled up my sleeves and cut my arms. I cried and cried why feeling an intense pain the blood dripped down my arms. I don’t how much time I spent in the bathroom but my vision started to blurred, the next thing I knew I was pass out over a puddle of my own blood.

***Time skip***

When I woke up, I couldn’t see anything. My eyes were covered with a rag, I tried to untied it, but my arms wouldn’t move. Great, I’m chained at the basement, that bastard must returned early than I thought. Suddenly, I heard a squeak by that I knew that someone was opening the door, I heard the steps coming closer to me and then I felt a hard slap in my cheek.

-Your ungrateful bitch! Again, with your suicidal tendencies! I don’t why your mother sacrificed herself for a fucking brat that didn’t deserve it!- my father shouted in anger. -Why she has to die?! You should be the fucking dead here!-  
I felt him removed the rag and for my horror I saw him holding a hammer and nails. He raised a nail near my left shoulder and stuck it forcefully with the hammer. I screamed louder; the pain was terrible. Then I felt him stuck another one in my leg, my face was covered in tears and my throat hurts because of the screaming.

-PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! I’M SORRY!- 

-I’M NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON YOU FUCKING BRAT! KEEP GOING WITH YOUR BULLSHIT AND I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!-

Then he grabbed the whip and continue to beating the hell out of me, I don’t how much time had passed, but it was impossible to keep my eyes open, my vision started to turn black slowly. I pass out, living my body at the mercy of my father.

***??? P.O.V***

‘How he dares?! How he dares to harm my precious (Y/N)?! I swear I’m going to kill him! But I have to wait for the perfect moment, we can’t do anything unless the Operator allows it.’

I growled loudly watching the scene of (Y/N) being torture by the good for nothing of her father. She didn’t deserve all that torture and suffering; I swear that I’m going to kill the most painful death and torture anyone that dared to harm her. I walked away towards the wood in direction to the Slender’s manor. When I arrived, I entered and walked to the kitchen to grab a piece of cheesecake to calm my anger, knowing that it was impossible at the moment. When I finished, I laid down on the sofa that was in the living room, I closed my eyes wanting to take a small nap when I felt a poke in my stomach, making me to turned around to laid on my stomach, but the I felt multiples pokes.

-What the fuck do you want Tobias?! Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep?!-

-W-where were y-you?-

-It’s not of your business.-

-Y-you s-should be here l-like an hour a-ago, you k-know how *tick* the O-operator is a-about that.-

-Do you think that I care?-

-Y-you went *tick* to s-see that girl, r-right?-

-What if I did? It’s not of your fucking business!-

-W-we have to w-wait until the O-operator allow us.-

-I know that! Now shut up and let me sleep!-

Toby didn’t say anything after that and went to do whatever he was doing. I took off my mask and putted it on a small table, then I closed my eyes and I tried to relax with the sound of the rain and the thunders. It didn’t last to long because then I heard a metallic noise that was becoming louder and louder at the point that my head started to hurt.

-Masky, Hoodie and Toby, I need you in my office right now- I hear the Operator’s voice.

I sighed, what the hell do I have to do to obtain 1 hour of peace? Damn it, I had worked my ass off the last two weeks on these fucking missions and hadn’t gotten any rest! I walked directly to Slenderman’s office, Toby and Brian were already in front of the door, then Brian noticed me and knock it.

-Master, we are here- Hoodie said.

-Enter- he replied.

Toby opened the door to revealed a big studio, where Slenderman was sitting in his armchair, behind his black desk.

-I guess you know already why did I call you- Slenderman said.

-Not r-really- Toby replied.

-Well, I will tell you anyways. For the last years I asked you to find any candidates to become my new proxy. The three of you told me that this (Y/N) (L/N) were the perfect one.-

-Yeah, we did. What about that?- Hoodie said.

-She is on the verge of breaking, it’s time for recruit her- Slender replied.

-F-finally, w-when we *tick* h-have to g-go?- Toby asked.

-Soon as possible- he replied.

-Is that all?- I asked.

-Yes, you’re dismissed.-

After that we all left the office and went to our rooms to prepare everything for tomorrow. She is finally coming here. Our fragile doll is going to be in our arms soon. When all those years of abuse, is going to be easier to make her to submissive, she will be happy with us, she will learn to love us. Besides, she doesn’t have any choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hello everybody! I'm sorry for the late update, it's hard at the begging when you start a new story and worse when you don't dominate complete the language, I already have ideas for this fanfic but the problem is at me moment of the writting, it's hard to write in english, but I'm doing the best I can. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
